Friends for life
by WonderinWonderland
Summary: Through thick and thin, through tall and short, we stick together. That's how best friends work, right? Yeah well, that's only for fairty tales. Friendship doesn't last forever. That' why friend has 'end'. Well, that's how it is according to Annabeth.
1. Moving in

**Annabeth POV**

"Awesome! I love this place! It's such a nice house dad! Thanks for letting us move here!" I hugged my dad just as my stepmum walked in with my little half twin brothers.

"Annabeth, go get your suitcase and you get the attic room." My stepmum was horrible to me. That was one thing I knew. She hated but she was nice enough not to scream at me. In front of my dad.

I sighed and got my suitcase and trudged up the stairs. I creaked open the door and gasped in surprise. Obviously my stepmother had not seen the room. It was beautiful, the sun shone in from the wide polished glass windows, the bed was a huge queen sized bed with light blue covers and soft pillows, the bookshelf was huge and quite full of books, and the closet was walk in and there was a carpet and bean bag next to the bookshelf along with a pretty purple lamp that gave off a brightly soft glow. There was even a TV opposite the bed. The well-painted wooden door creaked open and I heard someone come up the small stairs up to my room.

"Hello Annabeth." She looked around the room. "No wonder your father wanted you to have this room. But honestly, it's a bit too fancy for you. I would have Bobby or Matthew move in here but then again it's too girly for them. But your punishment for having this room is your washing the dishes this WHOLE week, got that?" She stalked out of my room before waiting for my reply. I glared at her back. She was the meanest person ever.

I started to unpack my stuff and then walked in my closet with an armful of clothes when I spotted something silver under a drawer. A laptop! I pulled it out grinning, a macbook air! No way! When I opened it a note fluttered out. I took it and read it.

_Hey Annabeth, _

_I think you're old enough now to have your own laptop, but don't show Bobby or Matthew or they might get me to buy THEM one! No way. So keep this to yourself sweetheart! _

_Love,_

_Dad_

OMG! Dad is the nicest person alive! OMG! OMG!

I tore down the stairs to give my dad a huge hug. He grinned and hugged me back.

"So you found it?" He asked. I nodded hard.

"Thank you so much!" I whispered because my stupid little brothers had entered. I let go of my dad and greeted them.

"Hey guys." I said then turned to leave but dad grabbed hold of my arm.

"There's a girl next door, only a year older than you. I'll take you to see her. Okay?" He asked as I nodded hard. We had always moved next to people Mat and Bobby's ages so I was glad for once.

We walked out onto the shiny green lawn and I sniffed in the beautiful scent of pine and lavender coming from the huge Christmas tree at the bottom of our garden.

When we walked over to the left side we heard loud voices. A girl with straight black hair that reached her shoulders stormed out. Her electric blue eyes were furious and I thought it wasn't a good time but when she saw my dad and I her eyes lit up.

"Hello Mr. Chase! I've been waiting forever to meet Annabeth! Thanks for bringing her. I'll just show her into my house. Though unfortunately my stupid little brother Jason is in there, but that's okay. Will she stay for dinner?" The girl asked. Dad nodded and grinned at her. Then he waved and left.

"So, I'm Thalia age 9. I know your name already." She told me as she dragged me into her house.

The house was greatly designed, just like ours next door. But her's had some sort of architectural touch to it that I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was messy, but in a good way. Like a homey sort of way.

"Hello, I'm assuming this is Annabeth Thalia? You two go to Thalia's room and if you make a SOUND Thalia I swear you will be in big trouble." She pushed Thalia towards the stairs and turned around. Thalia stuck the middle finger up at her then turned and proceeded dragging me up the stairs.

"Ugh! God, stupid stepmums. I hate her sooo bad! She's always screaming at me when my father isn't here and sometimes she slaps me." Thalia said, her voice full of plain resentment.

"Same here. My stepmum sucks. She is the most annoying person alive!" I told Thalia. She nodded in agreement. We were now at the door of her room, which was at the attic, just like mine but hers wasn't as nice as mine. It was a bit dirty and there wasn't much furniture so it looked a little bare. We suddenly heard footsteps behind us we whipped around. A boy with black hair and sea green eyes stared back at us with a lopsided grin.

"Hey Thals, who's this?" He asked gesturing at me.

"Annabeth, Percy. Percy, Annabeth. Annabeth just moved here, same age as you Perce. Percy is the guy who also lives next door to you." Thalia replied addressing us both. I nodded as I looked at Percy. He seemed nice enough but we'd just have to see his attitude later.

"Dude, Grover, Nico, Connor, Travis, Charles and Silena are outside. C'mon!" He grabbed Thalia and my arms and dragged us down the stairs. I sighed. I was so sick of being dragged around these days! When we reached the door Percy flung it open and there were 5 guys and 1 girl out there. The girl I was just wildly guessing was Silena (Please note my sarcasm) she was amazingly pretty. Shining black hair and soft blue eyes. She was quite skinny but now freakishly skinny. She smiled at me and showed perfect white teeth.

"Hi! I heard about you. Thalia was sooo excited to have a girl live near her! I'm Silena, 10 years old." She said and shook my hand.

"Luke, 10 years old." A guy with sandy blonde hair that shaded his blue eyes stuck out his hand. I took it and we shook.

"Connor Stoll, over there would be my brother Travis. He's ugly so that would be the difference. Both age 10," Two boys with dirty blonde hair and mischievous dark blue eyes stepped out to shake my hand.

"Wait a sec, if you call him ugly, aren't you sorta calling yourself ugly?" I smirked at Connor and they both frowned back at me but Thalia, Percy, Luke, Silena and a guy with dark hair and melting brown eyes grinned at shouted 'BURRRN' at Connor.

"Nico, age 9." The guy with the melting eyes shook my hand and the last two guys introduced themselves.

"Charles Beckendorf. I prefer to be called Beckendorf. Age 12," He told me and shook my hand roughly. I grinned as I thought of something.

"Ya mean Beckendork?" I said acting innocent. Percy burst out with laughter next to me.

"Awesome Annabeth! You are going to officially be my 'comebacks' supplier." Percy smiled revealing rows of straight white teeth. Just like Silena's.

"Nuh-uh, Annabeth trust me you do NOT want to be Percy's ANYTHING!" Thalia advised and earned a few hoots of laughter as Percy blushed.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on EVER doing that. I mean seriously, known him for around 3 minutes, already know there is no way I will ever ever be his ANYTHING!" I grinned and Percy blushed so hard tomatoes would've been jealous and probably thrown themselves at him. I laughed at my thought and the others looked at me weirdly but I shrugged it off.

"Ugh! You guys don't even know how mean you are!" Percy pouted and turned away from us. I smirked. That guy was suucchhh a Seaweed Brain…WAIT! That's it! That'll be my nickname for him. Since his head is so full of kelp that he can't think of good comebacks!

"Seaweed Brain, turn back around. Stop being such a baby." I told him. He whipped around.

"What did you call me? Seaweed Brain? Well you're a…a…a…WISE GIRL!" We all stared at him then busted out laughing. It was hilarious! No kidding. Best laughter ever, the one where you laugh so much it hurts your stomach and then you have to sit then you laugh again and the laugh goes all silent coz your laughing so hard. That was the best time I'd had since I'd left my Best Friends, Megan and Jana behind. I had a feeling they would all be great friends.


	2. New Life

Third Person POV

Annabeth Chase smiled wickedly at her two best friends as they made their way over to Rachel Dare and Stefanie Alout, the two most popular girls in primary school (For Americans, Elementary). Thalia and Annabeth had sorted out a plan to get Rachel and Stefanie back for calling them 'losers' the day before. The only reason Silena was there was because they had dragged her along to scare them because Silena was the most popular girl in HER year.

"Hey Rachel, I'm Silena. Now, I heard that you called my two best friends, LOSERS, is that right? Well back off. And stop being bullies," Silena said confidently and then stalked off in the other direction, leaving Thalia and Annabeth to deal with the drama.

"So, she's your friend? That's SO cool. She's like sooo popular!" Rachel said and Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other in surprise.

"Are you serious?" They asked and Rachel rolled her eyes at Stefanie.

"Um, of course! So, want to hang out tomorrow? We meet at the canteen after school. See you then, bye!" Rachel smiled and walked away, linking arms with Stefanie.

"OMG, did Rachel Elizabeth Dare just ask us to hang out? No way, Percy's never going to believe this!" Thalia said as she rushed away with Annabeth.

Percy POV

I sat in my room doodling Rachel Dare's name all over my notebook as I fantasized about me and her. But my peace was short-lived as soon Thals and Annie came bursting in my room.

"OMG PERCY YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS-

"YEAH RACHEL ASKED US TO HANG OUT! YOU JEALOUS?"

Thalia and Annabeth looked so excited to tell me, but the news was boring, I figured it'd happen sometime, I mean girls always change friends; it's really weird if you ask me.

"Nice, and I care because..?" I said as I turned back to doodling Rachel's name in bubbly letters.

"Um, because you like her so you're totally jealous right?" Thalia said and Annabeth grinned, bobbing her head beside her.

"Uh, no I don't. Besides we're only 10 it's not like I ACTUALLY could SERIOUSLY like her!" Percy said in defense.

"Uh huh so explain those millions of doodles of her NAME!" Annabeth grinned and pointed at the notebook that lay open on Percy's desk.

"Shut up Annabeth. Ugh, no wonder no one likes you wise girl." Percy stuck his tongue out at her but his victory died down as soon as Annabeth punched him square in the face.

"OW! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Percy shoved them out and began doodling once more as he thought of himself and Rachel getting married.

Third Person POV

"Okay, we have to use Annabeth and Thalia to get close to Silena and Perseus. Okay?" Rachel asked Stefanie, her BFF (Best Friends Forever) who was painting her nails a new, gold shade.

"Um, whatever. I don't really give about Perseus though Silena is totally someone we need to get close to if we're going to be popular. Well, we already kind of are, but WHO CARES!" Stefanie rolled her eyes at Rachel who thought Percy was the coolest guy ever. Yeah right.

"Okay then let's get started with our plan!" Rachel said and took a fresh piece of paper and a pen out.

"We don't need a plan Rachel, get real. They'll follow ANYTHING we do. Trust me." Stefanie said as she got up and walked over to the make-up section in Rachel's beauty room. She picked out a mascara and a lip gloss and applied them in front of the mirror.

"God, your makeup sucks, mine is so much better. Seriously, buy the really good ones and maybe one day you'll look as good as me." Stefanie said as she put the makeup back.

"I already look better than you." Rachel mumbled and Stefanie glared at her.

"What did you say? I'll have you know that blonde hair is way prettier than red hair and curls are better than frizzes and less freckles is prettier than more freckles and blue eyes are nicer than green eyes." Stefanie told Rachel.

"No! I'm so much prettier than you and blonde hair with blue eyes is disgusting!" Rachel argued

"NO IT'S NOT! YOU ARE UGLY. UGH. I'M LEAVING!" Stefanie got up, grabbed her stuff and slammed the door on her way out.

Stefanie's POV

I walked out of Rachel Stupid Dare's house and ran down the street to my BFF Melanie's house. Of course Rachel didn't know that I hated her and that Melanie was my BFF and always will be because our names both end with ie. Rachel is boring and all she ever talks about is Percy and trying to kill Annabeth and Thalia for being friends with him.

I knocked on the big oak door and Melanie's gorgeous mum opened the door. Unfortunately her personality wasn't as nice as her looks and she gave me a dirty look as she opened the door wider for me to step in.

"Thank you Mrs. Abletry." I said. The only reply I got was a glare but I was soon up and running to Melanie's room.

"Hey Mel! God finally got out of Rach's house. She's such a brat." I said but when Mel turned from her seat she gave me a glare.

"Why do you always talk trash about Rachel? I'm going to tell her!" Mel turned back to her computer and logged on to facebook.

"What? MELANIE! ARE YOU SERIOUS? OMG DO NOT TELL HER WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER!" I screamed and slammed my fist down on her table.

"Shh! My mother is going to hear you! Calm Do-

"GIRLS WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE, WHY DO I HEAR SCREAMING WHEN I AM ON THE MOST IMPORTANT PHONE CALL OF MY LIFE! YOU GIRLS ARE IMPOSSIBLE. NOW GET OUT OR SHUT UP!" Mrs. Abletry slammed the door and I heard her heels clicking down the wooden hallway.

"I told you so! Look, I was just joking, god get some anger management classes!" She turned around and switched on a song.  
>We were soon dancing to the beat and having tons of fun laughing at each other.<br>After that we played dress up and took turns strutting down her professional mini runway, built by some stage makers that her mums modeling agent had hired. Her mum was a tall blonde haired blue eyed model that took modeling very very seriously. She was often stopped for autographs because she had so many modeling jobs by now.

"OH CRAP IT'S 6 O'CLOCK! Gotta go Mel, see ya tomorrow at the party! Bye!" I rushed out of her house and across the street and across three houses down to my house.

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, get down here and clean up your brothers mess!" My stepmum screamed up the stairs to me. I was just in the middle of watching Doctor Who. I scurried down the stairs and raised my eyebrows at the huge mess my brothers had made.

"Hurry up and clean it you lazy ignorant girl!" My stepmum slapped me on the cheek and left it stinging like hell. I started picking up the teddy bears and lego bits when my father came in.

"Annabeth honey why are you picking up Bobby and Matthew's mess?" My dad asked.

"Mum made me clean it up. She said if I didn't then I was a lazy ignorant girl! And she slapped me!" I had had enough of pretending my stepmum was nice to me when in reality she hated me, she slapped me, she screamed at me, she made me do things just so she could enjoy watching me be tortured.

"Really? Lily! Get out here RIGHT NOW!" My dad had his angry face on and I could tell this was something I did NOT want to be involved with.

"Is something wrong dear?" My stepmum asked innocently. She had heard what I said from the kitchen but she was pretending she hadn't.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! HOW CAN YOU SLAP MY DAUGHTER AND CALL HER A LZY 'IGNORANT GIRL!" He was shouting now and Lily looked scared to death.

"Please, dear stop shouting, you'll frighten Bobby and Matthew. I never slapped the stupid girl, she's making it all up!" Lily argued.

"YOU JUST CALLED HER A STUPID GIRL. AND WHY DO YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT BOBBY AND MATTHEW? I THOUGH YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT WHEN YOU MOVED IN WITH ANNABETH AND I SHE WOULD BE YOUR DAUGHTER TOO! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! TONIGHT YOU CAN SLEEP IN A HOTEL! JUST GET OUT!" My dad pushed her up the stairs and told her to pack her things. He dropped his briefcase and then came to hug me.

"It's okay Annabeth, no wonder all these years you've been so sad. It's all okay now. I'm not going to slap you. It's okay…It's okay…"


	3. My life just ended

Rachel's POV

Ohmygod, I'm starting high school tomorrow. And guess what? I'm freaking out! Annabeth told me not to worry but I can't stop worrying! My half- brother is gonna be there and he HATES me! He's like going to bully me. I had only met him 2 or 3 times before he moved here to New York but now I see him every weekend and he's so freaking scary! I hate him too but dad thinks he's pretty cool and since mum is his mum she ADORES him LITERALLY, she gives him all these special little presents when he comes, all of them super expensive.

So I should probably tell you who I am.

I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare and as my friends call me, RED. My friends by the way have completely changed. Ever since I found out that Stephanie had been stabbing me in the back I just dumped her. As for Annabeth and Thalia, well let's just say for now they are the only people I have to hang out with. Silena still hates me, I know but she hangs around with Annie and Thals so I see her often. Stephanie and Melanie have become the nerds in the year whereas Thalia, Anna and me have shot right up on the popular meter. Or whatever you call it. Annabeth still hates me a little from how mean I was to her in Primary and Thalia randomly starts to scream at me but otherwise, they're not so bad. But I always get left out when Thalia and Annabeth start whispering or pairing up or getting mad at me. Percy is my best friend right now. To me he's MY best friend but HIS best friends are obviously Annabeth and Thalia which I still am mad about.

"RACH! GET DOWN HERE WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH FOR A SUMMER PARTY LETS GO LETS GO!" I heard Thalia's voice ring through my house and in confusion I stumbled off my bed and ran straight into the glass door to my room, thinking it was open.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"JUST PUT ON YOUR SWIMSUIT AND SOMETHING ON TOP AND GET THE HELL GOING!" Annabeth screamed and I heard the door slam shut. I thought they were leaving me behind so I snatched my swimsuit and tugged it on and put on a nice flowing dress. I raced down the stairs and marveled at my paintings hanging in the living room before dashing out into the cool night air.

I saw Percy grinning at me with Annabeth and Thalia whispering (AGAIN) behind him. I smiled back and went to talk to him.

"Hey" I said.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow? I can't believe we're starting high school already." He asked as we started walking to the beach. I nodded.

"Yeah, of course, what do you think? I'm a fucking nervous wreck." I told him.

"You sure don't look it." He said shyly and I blushed.

"Neither do you." I replied calmly but inside I was screaming.

"Anyways, when are you going to show me your latest painting?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Not for a long time." We had reached the beach and the party was in full swing. Pretty much the whole year group was there. Everyone had either jumped in the water or was dancing to the loud music coming from a stereo nearby. Percy and I stayed behind at the food table and talked for a while when Annabeth came over.

"Hey. What are you talking about?" She said as she stuffed her face with chips. Percy blushed and smiled shyly at her. I frowned. I thought he liked me? Even Annabeth and Thalia told me that.

"Um, nothing much. Do you wanna dance Annie?" He asked and suddenly got interested in his feet. Annabeth nearly choked.

"Uh, yeah. um sure." She replied and they walked off to go dance. Pretty much everyone was out of the water and dancing now. I was one of the only people left at the table. I was choosing what chips to eat when Luke Castellan came up to me, he was two years above us and he smiled at me and shook the sand out of his hair.

"So, what's up RED?" He asked and I blushed.

"How do you know I'm called RED? and what are you doing here I thought this was for our year!" I said and he grinned.

"Yeah but, I get invited to ALL the parties." He told me simply and reached behind me for some chips.

"Well, bye RED. See you around."

"bye." I said it so quietly I don't think he heard me.

I looked at the people dancing and saw girls dancing in groups or boys and girls dancing or boys hanging around trying to dance with girls. I smiled. Until i saw Percy and Annabeth. They were in talking and smiling and laughing. Percy was only 1 cm taller than Annabeth, they were the perfect height for each other. I was at least four inches shorter than Percy. Probably 5 inches.

I saw Thalia and her cousin Nico screaming at each other again. Bianca joined in with Thalia and started telling Nico to fuck off. He was a year younger than us so no one even knew who he was. I thought he was hot but he was way to young for me. I glared as my ex boyfriend, Grover Underwood danced with a pretty girl named Juniper. I didn't like Grover that much but he sure moved on fast. I hated that.

Annabeth's POV

When Percy asked me to dance I nearly screamed in delight. I started liking him at least a year ago but he'd always fantasized about Rachel. I thought that when he asked me to dance he had finally changed his mind but I was more than wrong.

"How am I supposed to ask Rachel to dance?" He asked me frantically and I glared at him.

"Oh so you dragged me over here to talk about her?" I shook my head and was about to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"No I mean I wanted to dance with you but I also want to dance with Rach, I mean you know I've liked her since forever!" He said and I glared at him again, I couldn't help it.

"Look just ask her to dance, simple as that. Okay?" I said and he nodded. I hoped she'd say no. We kept on dancing and soon moved on to happier subjects, well for me. We moved on to talking about Luke. I had liked him forever but now I couldn't choose between Percy and Luke.

We were soon laughing and dancing. It felt just like old times, before Rachel, before middle school and before I started liking Percy. Thalia didn't know, she thought I still liked Luke. Well, I did but I also liked Percy. It was so hard to choose.

"Hey Annie," I heard a familiar voice behind me and I smiled and whirled around.

"Hey Luke!" I grinned at him and he smiled back, the scar on his face crinkling. I never asked where he got it from but I assumed it was from a fight.

"Wanna dance?" He asked and reached his hand out. I smiled and was about to take his hand when I remembered Percy. I turned around and he gave me a thumbs up but he was glaring at Luke.

"Sure." I said and took his hand. We started to dance and soon he was entertaining me with jokes and his terrible dance moves. I nearly died of laughter. But soon we were interrupted by Silena who glared at me and went off dancing with Luke. When did they start hanging out? I always assumed Silena liked Beckendorf or as she calls him, Charlie. As I turned around I had the biggest shock of my life. Rachel and Percy were kissing in the middle of the dance floor. I ran away in horror. Just before I reached my house someone grabbed my arm.

"AH!" I screamed before being told to shut up by Thalia.

"Annabeth quiet! Someone will hear you, you dumbass. Look, what happened back there why did you run off?" She asked me.

"Nothing I was just tired." I lied. But I wasn't fooling Thalia, she knew me better than anyone. Well. Maybe her and Luke. I sighed.

"Okay, I saw Rachel and Percy kissing." I stated and Thalia looked at me, bewildered.

"So?" She asked. Then it seemed to dawn on her.

"OHMYGOD! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LITTLE-"

"THALIA! everyone will hear you! shut the fuck up." I shushed her and rushed her into my house.

"I can NOT believe you didn't tell me! Seriously, I'm your best friend." Thalia told me as we sat down on my couch.

"Yeah but. I don't know, we've known him for so long, it's just kinda weird, especially since I spent most of the years pretending i hate him!" I told her.

"It'll be okay, I mean you still like Luke a little don't you?" She asked.

"Not just a little, I still like him tons but I ALSO like Percy. God, I hate Rachel for this but it's not her fault." I said.

"Doesn't matter, you can still hate her for it. She's a fucking bitch." She said.

"yep. I never really like her. Even when we all became friends." I laughed. I was just getting happier when my door burst open and Percy rushed in grinning at me.

"Wise Girl! Guess what?" He said, completely excited.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain?" I glared at him but he ignored it.

"ME AND RACH ARE GOING OUT! HOLY CRAP I'M JUST SO FUCKING HAPPY. It's like my goal in life is fulfilled or something." He was smiling and happier than ever but I felt like crying.

"Cool. But um I'm really tired so bye." I said shooting daggers at him.

Percy's POV

If looks could kill I'd be dead right now. Annabeth has the worst glares. They're freaking creepy. Thalia looked like she was about to get out of her seat and punch the shit outta me so I rushed out of there. They were my best friends, I didn't know why they were happy for me. I had liked Rachel for YEARS even though recently I've been having second thoughts because I'd started to see just how beautiful and amazing Annabeth was getting. Yes, I admit, I like Annabeth too. Just not as head over heels for her as for Rachel. Holy Crap Rachel was amazing. When we kissed it was the best moment of my life. And when I asked her out and she said yes I nearly died on the spot. Yeah I'm a total nerd, I know. After I got out of Annabeth's house I ran back to the party and met up with Rachel. We danced the whole night and jumped in the water, kissed and did a whole bunch of stuff. I will NEVER forget that night.

But little did I know I would be feeling a feeling better than kissing Rachel and there would be a night that would burn away the memory of my night with Rachel. Because my world was just about to turn upside down.

**(A/N Hey guys! Really sorry this story sucks, I know. I can't believe some people actually liked it ahahah anyways I hope you did like it even thought I didn't. So, if I get minimum 10 reviews I will update in a week. if I get 5 reviews then I will update in a month, if none than okay, I'll update whenever I'm free for a looong time which is barely ever so be prepared to wait 6 months! or a year. Same thing. Not really. But kind of. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated but if you say some really hurtful or mean words I sure as hell will throw some back at you. Thanks for reading if you did and I hope you enjoy. For those of you who do not approve of swearing just go ahead and tell me, I'll leave it out. thanks everyone :) hope you had a good chinese new year. if you celebrate it. I GOT SO MUCH MONEY! ahahha thanks guys xx)  
><strong>


	4. What's going on!

**A/N hey guys! Well, since I hadn't had that authors note up for long, I kinda expected like not many people to give some suggestions. that's okay.. my stories not that good I know, but it's my first story so take pity on me! Anyways, one of my friends gave me a small idea just for this chapter so here it is but for the rest of the story, i'll still need help :P**

****Percy's POV

I stepped off the big yellow bus into the familiar grounds of high school. It'd been two years since I started dating Rachel. I looked around until I caught sight of her frizzy red hair. She was talking to Beatrice, one of her cheerleading friends when Annabeth Chase, the head cheerleader and my ex-best friend came over and told Rachel to go away. I frowned. Ever since I started dating Rachel, Annabeth had stopped talking to me, along with Thalia. Now the two of them were the most popular girls in school with Annabeth dating Luke and Thalia dating Travis. They, along with Silena, Juniper, Bianca and Katie ruled the school. No one dared cross their path, talk back to them, or even TRY to hang out with them. They were a tight group. They sat at lunch with Luke, Grover, Nico (for some weird reason), Beckendorf, Connor, Travis and Chris (A guy we met in high school).

I hated them. And they all hated me. Even Nico, who'd admired me ever since we met and I showed him I could hold my breath underwater for 2 minutes. Even if they hated me, they wanted to KILL Rachel. They hated her more than anyone in our school. Which is why I hated them. Now everyone avoided Rachel and I unless they HAD to talk to us. If they got paired up with us, they would make us look bad just to look cool in front of Thalia or Annabeth. And to think they were my best friends..

Annabeth's POV

I stared at Percy who was in front of me. I regretted ever telling him I hate him. I regret telling the whole school to hate him and Rachel. I regret losing one of the best friendships I ever had. But I can never take it back.

'Anna, Anna. Anna! ANNABETH CHASE!' Thalia screamed in my ear and the whole class turned to look at us. I blushed. but Thalia glared at them.

'Mind your own business losers!' She barked.

Rachel whirled around, her frizzy hair flying everywhere.

'You're way more of a loser than us. You low-life freak.' She said and then turned back to her work. Thalia glared at her, before getting out of her seat. She stalked out of the classroom, probably going to get her knife to stab Rachel. That was a joke.

"You know, you can't run away from your problems, you can only face them.' Rachel called out.

"Bitch, you just called yourself a problem. Nice one RED. nice one." I smirked at her. She glared and turned around but not before muttering;

"Walking dictionary."

I pushed my chair back and stood up.

"Slut." I said.

"What?" Rachel narrowed her eyes, about to jump out of her chair.

"Good to see you know your name." I remarked.

"You just crossed the line."

"Problem?" I smirked and her left eye started twitching.

"No. But you have one. A mental problem." Percy stood up and glared at me.

"Stay out of it Jackson." I took at step towards him, glaring.

"Why should I?" He said, but his voice was wavering.

"You really want to get beaten up by a _girl_?" I asked. He gulped and sat down. But he still glared at me.

"CLASS! SETTLE DOWN!" walked in and set his briefcase down on the desk. I shot Rachel one more glared and sat on my seat. Thalia rushed back in.

"Sorry . Message from Principle Zeus, he'd like to see Rachel Dare." She said and turned to Rachel, an evident smirk on her face. Rachel got up and when she walked out of the door, I saw her face had become white as chalk.

"What was that about?" I whispered to Thalia when she sat back down.

"You'll see. 's about to get into loads of trouble." She smiled evilly and I shuddered.

LUNCH

I sat on our regular table and waited for everyone else to come. But they didn't. I got up and looked around. Barely anyone was in the cafeteria. I frowned. What happened?

I stepped outside and looked around the hall, no one. So I walked towards the glass doors to the school, my cheerleader skirt swishing. I pushed open the doors and spotted a crowd near the fountains. As I neared I head people chanting 'Fight fight fight!' I pushed my way through and in the middle of the ring of people were two boys fighting. One of them was Percy and the other was.. Luke? Oh my god.

"LUKE!" I yelled and attempted to pull him away from Percy. Percy glared at me.

"STAY OUT OF IT ANNABETH!" He yelled and I shrunk back. I had never seen him so angry. I whirled around, looking for Rachel, wondering why she wasn't here.

"Annabeth!" Thalia called and I turned to see her face. I didn't expect a happy face from Thals but I did NOT expect to see her face, drained of colour and her eyes darting around frantically.

"Anna, come with me." She said and dragged me into the school.

"What is it Thals? WHY ARE THEY FIGHTING?" I looked back at the crowd of people, struggling to go back.

"Annabeth. Listen to me. You HAVE to break up with Luke. NOW." She said. I looked at her, stunned.

"What?" I asked in bewilderment.

"I can't tell you why. He has to but you have to break up with him. Please." Thalia was begging me now. She'd never begged anyone in her life. I knew it was serious. It didn't make it better when Rachel came up to us, her eyes dripping with tears, her nose red and her usually pink face was pale.

"Annabeth. I'm sorry." She said and ran off. I stared at her, confused. What was all this about?

**A/N well, that's it. Guys, this time I really need help. I don't know what's going to happen after this chapter so I need ideas why Rachel is crying and why Luke and Percy are fighting, Seriously guys! Help!**


	5. Holy Shit

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the good ideas.. I've used them so not such a big surprise for some of you.. So here it is:**

**annabeth's pov**

"Thalia!" I whirled around to face my friend just as Rachel Dare rounded the corner.

"What the fuck is going on? Why is Luke fighting Percy?" I asked. Tears threatening to spill over. I had an idea of what happened. But I needed confirmation.

"Look Annabeth. I'm really sorry I haven't told you. I meant to but it's been slipping my mind which is crazy coz like you know it's such a big thing and like I'm SO sorry and all but I can't believe they would do this-

"Thalia!" I snapped. "What did Luke do? What did Percy do? For Christs' sake TELL ME!"

"Jesus Thalia, have you NOT told her? She's the only person in this whole school that doesn't know and she has more to do with it then half those people!" Juniper Green stood behind Thalia, her arms crossed.

"Well Juniper, if you hadn't interrupted me she'd know by now!" Thalia glared at Juniper.

"Well it seems to me you've been rambling. Again. And can't you see she really wants to know?" Juniper said pointedly.

"No shit Sherlock." Thalia retorted.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON ABOUT. INSTEAD OF ARGUING ABOUT TELLING ME WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING TELL ME?" I screamed. Then I composed myself. Rule 1 of being Annabeth Chase, Do NOT show weakness. Rule 2 of being Annabeth Chase, Don't lose control. EVER. I raked my fingers through my long silky blonde hair and glared at my two friends.

"We were ABOUT to tell you! Look Annabeth, first I will tell you this, you're going to hate me so much for this so I don't blame you if you don't want to be my friend.. but. Please consider forgiving me after this. Please. The thing is.. well Luke and Rachel ... well last month they-

Thalia was interrupted by Percy Jackson storming down the hall and slamming through Juniper. He stood and faced Thalia.

".FUCK? YOU KNEW FOR FIVE WEEKS AND YOU TELL NO ONE NOT EVEN YOUR BEST FUCKING FRIEND AND YOU TELL THE PRINCIPAL? THALIA, YOU MIGHT BE POPULAR AND EVERYTHING BUT THAT WAS DOWNRIGHT LOW AND BITCHY. FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE COULD YOU TAKE A SECOND TO NOT BE A BITCH?" Percy yelled before turning and sprinting off down the hall.

I stared at his retreating figure and narrowed my eyes at Thalia. She glowered at Percy's back before turning towards me, not bothering to me my gaze.

"Sorry Annabeth. It isn't my place to tell you, go ask Luke." She said and stalked off down the hall, following Percy. I stared at Juniper helplessly.

"Juniper? What happened? Tell me! This is freaking the shit outta me!" I told her and she shrugged.

"It's not my place to tell you either. Just go find Luke." She said and off she went. I stood helplessly in the corridor glancing around for someone, ANYONE to talk to. I gave up and slumped by the lockers.

"Hey. You okay?"

I looked up and my mouth dropped. Stefanie Alout stood in front of me. Her face looked worried and her curly blonde hair wrapped loosely in a bun. She sat down beside me and patted my shoulder awkwardly.

"I guess.. I don't know what's happening.. and I ca-can't face Luke." I said. The tears building up.

"I know how you would feel. I always knew Luke was that type. But knocking her up was beyond terrible." Stefanie glanced at me while she was saying it an when she finished talking I jumped up at once.

"WHAT ? WHO THE HELL DID HE KNOCK UP? WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled and Stefanie stood up. Her face more lined with worry then before.

"Wait. You DIDN'T know? I thought.. I thought you did! Oh my god." She said.

"No I didn't know. But thank you for telling me Stefanie. I guess I'll see you around." I said, rushing away to the bathroom.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She called after me but I kept running. Tears blurred my vision and I stumbled around until I found a bathroom. I opened the stall door and collapsed on the toilet seat sobbing uncontrollably. I sat there trying and trying to stop crying until I heard the bell. I stood up and wiped my eyes and nose and looked in the mirror. I looked DISGUSTING. And if I walked into class like this everyone would know I cared, they would know that I cried. But as I thought about Rachel and Luke.. I really didn't give a fuck. Who cares if I show weakness? Go fuck a moose. **(****a/n love this saying! from pretty little liars. basically means screw it.) **I walked back to class and on the way I saw Luke's locker, it was open and he stood near to it talking to Rachel. I turned away, disgusted.

"Annabeth!" I turned sharply and saw Luke and Rachel coming towards me. I willed my legs to move but it was as if they were rooted to the ground.

"Annabeth, I'm SO sorry I NEVER expected this to happen! I swear, we were drunk and it was a party and-

"Save it Rachel. I don't need either of your excuses. Just fuck off both you." My legs finally obeyed me and I walked to my class, not looking back once.

As I walked into class everyone stopped talking and stared at me. Thalia looked guiltily at me and I realized. She'd known ALL this time! And she hadn't told me, even after I asked her. Anger washed over me. How DARE she! What a bitch. The more I thought about it the more true Percy's words became. Before I could stop myself I walked over to Thalia and slapped her.

"That's for being the bitchiest slut ever." I hissed angrily and sat down on my chair. Everyone stood staring at me, shell shocked.

I glared at them all. "What are you looking at? Screw off!" I barked and all the kids scrambled around and started doing other things.

Percy stared at me still. I glared back at him.

"Shove off asshole." I said and took out my books.

"You do know I didn't know right?" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give a shit." I replied.

"Look Annabeth, you might hate me but this is something I'm pretty sure we can agree on!"

"Percy Jackson, just because we were oh so unfortunately involved does NOT mean that we have to talk about it!" I glared at him and he glared back.

"Alright. But you can't keep everything bottled up. You think I don't know you Annabeth Chase? You honestly think i don't? People just don't change suddenly. You're still the same on the inside and I know it." He said angrily and turned back around.

"You don't know one thing about me." I hissed.

"Oh yeah? You're afraid of spiders, you want to be an architect, you love maths, you're ADHD and Dyslexic, you can read Greek... the list goes on. And I know not one of those things have changed, have they?" He pointed out and I snarled at him.

"You may know those simple facts but you don't know ME." I snapped and turned back to my book.

**Rachel's POV**

****My life, it's over. The whole school knows, even my dad. My dad doesn't care obviously.. but the whole school? Oh they care about every tiny bit of gossip. And this wasn't even tiny. This broke the scale. Everyone would look at me differently. And Luke... I didn't even LIKE him. I loved Percy and that was that. I felt different around Percy. And that night with Luke had been amazing. But when I looked back on it now... it was the worst night of my life. If only I hadn't gone to that party. Percy would never trust me again. And being with Luke? Unthinkable.

When I saw Annabeth I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. She KNEW. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her nose was red. She glared at me and Luke. She probably thought we were dating now.

"Annabeth, I'm SO sorry I NEVER expected this to happen! I swear, we were drunk and it was a party and-" I was cut off by Annabeth.

"Save it Rachel. I don't need either of your excuses. Just fuck off both you." Annabeth said and stalked off. I stared after her helplessly. No hope in being her friend anymore.

Luke looked at where Annabeth had been a few seconds ago. His eyes glistened with tears.


	6. Goodbye

**Hey guys! So sorry for the delay, I know I told some people that it would come out like weeks ago, but I have had so many tests and I had major writers block and the chapter just didn't sound right so I deleted it all and started again! I'm so sorry! Now I've got some time to finally write it, I hope it doesn't disappoint you guys! This idea wasn't mine but it was suggested by a reviewer. If you want me to mention your name then tell me :)**

Annabeth's POV

The waves silently lapped against the rocks underneath and the morning sun glowed softly. It was a beautiful day. Well, it would be. I took off my bag and took out the letter I wrote.

"Dear dad,  
>I'm sorry for being a terrible daughter to you all these years. I'm sorry for not being nicer. I'm sorry for not being perfect. But most of all, I'm sorry that you could never save me from this. I'm sorry that all you'll ever have of me and mom is pictures. I'm so sorry. But I can't live this life anymore. Not after what happened. I just can't. I love you dad and please remember me after I'm gone. But I hope you won't dwell on the past.<br>Love,  
>Annabeth"<p>

Silent tears dropped onto the paper. I wiped them away quickly. No, I couldn't cry. I just couldn't.

I put a rock on top of the paper. Hopefully, he would find it. I stood up straight and looked out of the bridge. The sea glistened and the city was mostly silent. No one ever went across this bridge. And hopefully no one would today. I took a deep breath and hopped onto the little brick edge on the bridge. I stood up. I looked around.

"_I'll never let you go._" I remember him saying that. I remember everything about him. The way he played with his watch when he got nervous, the way he smiled, the way he cried, the way he held me. Everything. Even the tiniest things. Like how he double knotted his laces, how he hated the colour purple, how he loved storms, how he loved me.

Stop it Annabeth. You can't remember him.

But I did, and there was nothing I could do. Except leave him. Leave everyone.

He was the one that got away.

"In another life, I would be your girl, we'd keep all our promises, it'd be us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away." I whispered.

I looked at the city one last time.

"Goodbye."

I looked down into the sea, the waves were now crashing fiercely over the waves, and reaching halfway up the bridge.

A few tears escaped my eyes as I took my last breath of air. I closed my eyes.

"Annabeth?" The voice sounded distant

My eyes snapped open. But no one was there. I breathed in deeply again. I blew a kiss at my city and closed my eyes, letting my self fall away from the bridge.

Before I knew it, I was plunged into the water.

**So sad! :'( I didn't really want to do this because I was afraid I couldn't write sad scenes since I've never experienced anything like this before so if you thought it was okay then please tell me. I'm really sorry if you think this is like really depressing and everything but I need it to be like this for the way the rest of my story is going to be planned out. And I know this is really short, but how do you make a scene like this long? **

**Thanks. **

**R&R!**


	7. Therapy

**Hey guys! New chapter :) Hope you like it! Thanks to the people who reviewed! And I'm guessing it's pretty obvious who called Annabeth's name, eh? Well, here's the chapter!**

****Percy's POV

I swiped my iPod off my desk and grabbed my earphones. I was going out for a run, _again._ I just couldn't believe everything that happened.

I put my earphones in my ear and went the path that I always went, towards that abandoned bridge. As I jogged I thought about Rachel. I know, it's stupid of me to think of her but I can't help it. I was in love with her for fucks' sake. And she said she was in love with me. So why did she do it? I don't give a damn if she was drunk. WHY did she get drunk?

"UGH!" I yelled as I punched a tree. I sank down into the mud, my head in my hands. Why would she do this to me?

"_Rachel walked along beside me, our hands swinging in between us.  
>'Next week's my birthday.' She said. I smiled.<br>'You'll never guess what I got you.' I replied as we stopped at our usual spot and sat down.  
>'I'm not even going to try and guess.' She said and then we just sat in silence, watching the moonlight.<br>'Percy.. what.. what would happen if I had to move to a different country?' Rachel asked, her emerald green eyes watching me intensely.  
>'We'd stay together of course. Right?' I said, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear.<br>'You'll never leave me?' She asked.  
>'Never. I wouldn't even think of it.' I replied truthfully.<br>__'I'd never leave you either, you know that right?' She asked and I nodded."_

I can't believe I threw away my friendship with Thalia and Annabeth for that slut. And she said she would never leave me.But cheating on me, that's exactly like leaving me. I stood up, I couldn't be here for longer thinking about that red-haired freak.

I kept on jogging, trying to clear my thoughts. I started to get near the bridge when I saw a flash of blonde. I jogged further until I could see most of the bridge. A girl pulled out a piece of paper and slammed a rock on top of it. She stood up. She was tall, with long, tanned legs. She wore a black t-shirt and white short shorts. She looked over the bridge and then climbed onto the brick ledge, the only thing stopping cars from falling off the bridge. The girls long blonde hair nearly reached the small of her back. From the back she looked exactly like Annabeth. Annabeth. ANNABETH.

"Annabeth?" I called out. She turned sharply around and I immediately saw the sharp, beautiful features of her face. She turned back around, not seeing me. Then she stood there for a little while more. Before I could realize what she was doing, she jumped.

"ANNABETH! ANNABETH! ANNABETH!" I yelled, sprinting towards the bridge. The place where she had landed still had some splashes coming up. Oh god. I ran down the bridge and along the side, taking my earphones out and slamming my iPod on the ground. I sprinted down the grassy slope towards the river and then plunged in. Luckily I was a good swimmer. I went as fast as I could, trying to push against the waves. I stopped where I thought she had jumped in and went further down. Good thing the water wasn't dark and murky. It was a clear blue like most rivers around where we live. I looked around frantically, searching for the flash of blonde hair.

I swam further down. I looked left and right. Nothing. Where did she go? Then suddenly, I saw a a piece of black clothing. I turned and Annabeth was a little bit below me, her blonde hair floating up and her eyes closed. I swam down to her and took her in my arms. She was unconscious. That's when I saw the blood coming from her head. Oh shit.

I swam as fast I could to the grassy bank. When I got there, I shoved her up above me and she landed softly on the grass. I climbed up and looked around for my iPod, phone and wallet. I found them where I left them and dialed 911. They answered immediately.

"Hello. This is the police. What has happened?" **(A/N idk what police ppl say when they answer the phone so I'm just making this up.) **they asked.

"My friend, she tried to suicide and she hit her head or something and she's unconscious! She need an ambulance! NOW! We're at the abandoned bridge. Block Bridge!" I yelled into the phone.

"Stay with her son. An ambulance will be there in 5 minutes." The police man said gruffly.

"I will." I said. I hung up and went back to Annabeth.

"Annabeth..." I whispered, stroking her hair. Her breath came unsteadily. "Why?"

She trashed her arms around as if having a bad dream.

"Shh." I whispered and held her arms down. I stared at her while I waited for the ambulance to come. She must've loved Luke more than life if she would suicide because of him cheating on her.

I heard the sirens and rushed up the slope waving my arms wildly. The ambulance drove closer to me. Soon it was parked and there were nurses and doctors rushing down the slope to Annabeth. They put her onto a stretcher and lifted her into the ambulance.

"What's her name?" A nurse asked me.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I replied. She nodded and scribbled down on her clipboard.

"And you?" She asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson." I replied.

"Okay. And do you know the reason why Annabeth did this? Or do you not know her very well?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know her that well.. but I think she tried this because her boyfriend cheated on her." I replied, trying to see Annabeth in the crowd. Some people had heard the siren and had come down here to see what happened.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"We think so.. she's hit her head badly though." The nurse said. "Do you know her father or mothers' name or number?"

"Her dad's name is Frederick Chase. I don't know his number." I replied and she nodded and rushed off. Soon the ambulance was speeding away to the hospital.

I pushed through the crowd and sprinted down the bridge. I had to get home. When I reached my house I slammed my stuff on the counter of the kitchen and rushed up stairs, changing out of my wet clothes into a t-shirt and jeans. I rushed back downstairs and grabbed the car keys. I rushed out and started the car. I went as fast as I could to the hospital.

When I arrived I saw Annabeth's dad pacing around the waiting area. When he saw me his eyes widened.

"Thank you for saving Annabeth. I know you two haven't been the greatest of friends, but you've been an amazing friend to her today. Thank you." He said.

"I had to save her. Even if she isn't my friend, I am her friend." I replied. He nodded and I sat down, waiting for news of Annabeth. A nurse came in.

"Are you ?" She asked Annabeth's dad. He nodded.

"Well, Annabeth is fine. But she'll need to go into therapy." The nurse said.


	8. Life is hard, Get used to it Annabeth

**Hey guys! This is all so sad :( Anyways, Annabeth will be getting better really soon, so for those of you who hate sad stories, then YAY for you coz depressed Annabeth won't be for long :)**

Annabeth's POV:

I groaned lazily and tried to turn around. Then my eyes snapped open. Why was I awake? I sat up and took a look around the room. It had bare white walls and sunlight streamed through the big window. Was I in heaven?

I smiled.. I had really done it. I had escaped from that hellhole called Earth! But then, I heard the unmistakable sound of a heart monitor. I turned slowly and saw the heart monitor beeping. I groaned. How could I have survived? The door creaked open and I saw a man in a white coat come in and sit down.

"Hello Annabeth. I hope you've had a nice little sleep. Your father is downstairs." The doctor spoke in a low, gentle voice.

"Why-who s-saved me?" I asked.

"A boy from your school. He is also downstairs." The doctor replied. I nodded but then felt a sharp pain go through my head.

"Lie down Annabeth. You need to rest. And you will need to start some therapy tomorrow, as well." The doctor told me. I stared at him. Therapy? Why?

"What?" I asked. This can't be true.

"Sorry about this Annabeth, but it had to be done. What if this happens again?" The doctor said and then left the room. I do not believe this. I do NOT believe this! Why couldn't I just die? Dying would be better than living through this! I wonder which bastard saved me.

I lay down for a while, waiting for my dad to come up.

I was just falling asleep again when the door opened and to my surprise, my dad and Percy Jackson came in. What was he doing here? Was he finally here to say sorry for what he did to me all those years ago?

"Hey Annabeth." My dad said gently.

"hi." I said glumly.

"I understand why you would want to do what you did..but we're going to get through it. Together. I promise." My dad said. And then he kissed my forehead and went out the door, whispering something to Percy.

"umm..hey Annabeth." He said awkwardly.

"Well?" I asked, wanting to just close my eyes and let the world fade away.

"I just.. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. i'm sorry for not keeping our friendship and letting you get like this." He said. I looked at him again.

"Percy..." I began.

"I really am sorry. And I hope you'll be okay, I really do." He said sincerely and then turned to walk out of the door.

"Wait! Do you know who saved me?" I asked.

"They didn't tell you?" He said and I shook my head.

"It was me.." He said quietly.

"But...why?" I asked.

"Just because you stopped being my friend, doesn't mean I stopped being yours." He said and then walked out. I was left to stare after him.

Who would've thought.. Perseus Jackson saved ME.

I thought about our friendship for a while. It was great, we trusted each other with everything and we played together ALL the time. I can't believe I threw it all away because of a stupid crush.

"UGH!" I sighed, frustrated. Percy was always the one to save me and Thals from embarrassing situations. And now he'd saved me from this.. how could I ever repay him? Even if I didn't WANT to be rescued, it was amazing how he would risk his life just to try and save mine. The current was so strong at the bridge... he could've easily died, but he was willing to sacrifice himself.

I pondered on it for a while more and then shut my eyes, falling asleep.

~oOo~

The next morning I was woken up by a lady who bustled around the room, checking my medicines, hear monitor and bed. When she saw I had woken up she smiled kindly at me.

"Hello Annabeth! I am your therapist, Brianna Trodsworth." She said and I tried not to groan. Therapy started today..how could I forget? Ugh.

"Hi.." I said awkwardly. Let the torment begin! We talked about my feelings for about 2 hours when she finally left me in peace. Of course, I didn't tell her EVERYTHING! Who would?

I told her that I didn't really want to talk about it, but she forced me to say a few things so I told her what she already knew. That Luke cheated on me and I was heartbroken so I attempted suicide. But what I didn't tell her was what happened after that. I would never talk about it again. I just couldn't believe them.. I couldn't believe Thalia didn't have the balls to tell me even though she knew for ages.

I picked up a book and tried to read but the words just tumbled around the page, even though the book was Greek. I re-read one sentence about 10 times when I finally gave up and slammed the book down.

"UGH!" I yelled. Apparently that was too loud because a nurse came rushing in to check on me.

"Are you alright?" She asked frantically looking around.

"I'm fine.." I reply. WHY CAN'T I JUST GO HOME? I wanted to yell. As if there was anything dangerous there.

"You had me scared Annabeth. Please do not do that again, it disturbs other patients as well as me." She said sternly and then walked out of the door. I sighed.

This week in the hospital was NOT going to be easy.


	9. Can't let him in her heart

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been working on my other story! Check it out! **

Percy's POV:

"Will she be okay?" The dickhead asked me. I glared at him.

"Yes." I said calmly. He nodded, relieved, his blonde hair flopping all over the place. What a messed up jerk.

"I can't believe she would do this.." He said, looking distressed.

Neither did I. Until you came along.

"Like, what made her do this? It's because of me and Rachel, isn't it?" He asked.

No shit Sherlock.

"Do you ever speak?" He asked me.

Not to you.

"Hello?" He said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped.

"Whoa, jeez." He said. I glared at him.

"Calm down Perce." He said.

"Don't call me Perce, you dick. It's all because of you that she did this! Can you imagine what would've happened if I wasn't there? Huh?" I said, my voice rising.

"Dude, calm down! She's alive!" He said calmly. I glared at him. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"I'm going to see her. Are you coming or not?" I said harshly. He got up.

"Yeah." He said and then we made our way to Annabeth's room. I opened the door and saw Annabeth reading.

"Hey.." I said softly. She smiled at me.

"Hi." She said. I stepped inside and then _he_ followed me in.

"Luke?" She said, surprised. I saw her eyes light up. I groaned inwardly. How would she learn how terrible he really was?

"Annabeth!" He said. He rushed over to her.

"Oh gods, how could you do this? Didn't you know how heartbroken I would be?" He said. I sighed.

"You-you cheated on me! You didn't care.." She said quietly. I wanted to go hug her but I couldn't, so I just stayed back and watched them.

"I did! I was drunk.. please Annabeth, you have to forgive me." He pleaded. I rolled my eyes. As if. He was such a fake.

"I-I don't think I can." She said weakly.

"You have to! Annabeth, you know I didn't mean to! I really was drunk!" He said again. He took her hand but she shook him away.

"Then I can't trust you out on your own then. What happens if you get drunk again?" She asked.

"I won't.. I promise." He said, taking her hand again. This time she let him hold it, but tears started slipping down her cheeks.

"You can't keep it." She said.

"I can! I really can, and if you forgive me then I will keep it forever and ever!"

"Really?" She asked, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"Yes. I promise you." He said solemnly.

"I-I forgive you then." She said. I stared, my jaw going slack. SHE FORGAVE HIM? AFTER HE DID SOMETHING THAT MADE HER ATTEMPT SUICIDE? I DID NOT FREAKING BELIEVE THIS.

"Oh thank god!" Luke said and kissed her hand. She smiled.

"But.. I need a little time.. okay?" She said. He smiled at her.

"Sure." He said and then stood up. He walked out of the room.

"Percy... I know what you're thinking. But I love him. I have to forgive him." She said.

"No you don't have to Annabeth!" I said.

"Well...well then I want to. I love him and I just-I just want to. I need some privacy. Could you please leave me alone?" She asked. I nodded and the went out the door.

When I went down to the waiting room, I saw Luke talking to Annabeth's dad. I wonder if Mr. Chase knew it was Luke who made Annabeth attempt suicide. Judging by his furious face, I guess he did.

"Hello Mr. Chase. Luke." I said. Mr. Chase nodded at me and smiled.

"Hello Perseus." He greeted.

"Hi Percy." Luke said. As he turned back to Frederick I swear I saw him smirk at me. I guess he think this is a competition. Whoever wins Annabeth over first.

Well he's not winning. I'll make sure of that. I won't let him hurt Annabeth again. Even if we aren't friends, what he did to her was cruel and I would not let her let him back into her heart. Ever again.


	10. It's hard

**Hey! And once again, I know I haven't updated in ages but I've been working on my other story, AGAIN. AND I started a little James/Lily story.. it's not technically a story, it's a bunch of one-shots but right now I've only got 2 :)**

**But enough with that, here's the chapter!**

Rachel's pov:

Everyday it's the same.. the whispers go around when I walk past, and the staring goes on forever.. when will I ever get a break?

And the stupid rumors from facebook.. As if I was dating Luke!

I love Percy and I always will. Luke was a mistake. The biggest mistake ever. And I can't believe Annabeth tried to kill herself. Did she love him that much? And it was half my fault. MY fault. I never thought I could make someone want to commit suicide. Why am I so stupid? Why?

And why did Annabeth have to be in love with Luke? He told me he didn't love her. This was all Luke's fault.. he convinced me to drink at that party. I was going to leave early to catch up on some studying but he convinced me to stay, and drink. He wasn't even drunk.

And then the next day he told me he didn't love Annabeth.. he loved me. And if I didn't break up with Percy he would tell him.

But how am I supposed to tell Annabeth that now? She'd try to commit suicide again.

Why me? I need Percy, he's the only person I've ever really loved.. And now because of this stupid mistake and because of STUPID Luke, he wasn't mine anymore.

After school yesterday I went to see Annabeth in the hospital.

_"Hey Annabeth.." i said softly as I opened the door. I saw her lying on the bed, reading a book._ _She looked up and her eyes hardened. _

_"Rachel." She said, her voice venomous. _

_"Look, Annabeth.. I just came here to tell you I'm sorry. I'm more sorry then ever. And we were drunk.. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm stupid and young.. and even if you don't forgive me, that's fine because I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sorry that you would do that to yourself because of what me and Luke did by mistake." I said. When I finished, I looked up at her hopefully but she was still glaring._

_"Rachel.. I don't blame you. But I don't think I can ever forgive you. You stole Percy from me and Thalia, you made fun of me before and you told all my secrets after we weren't friends. And I know that was all in the past, but I can't forgive you for that.. I know it's wrong but it's just me.. I always hold grudges and it's stupid but there's nothing I can do about it. Even if I said I forgive you, I wouldn't be telling the truth. And I think you should know the truth. The truth is I honestly don't think i can forgive you, though I don't blame you with what happened with Luke, since you were influenced by alcohol but when I look at you, all that pain and regret comes back.."_

_I didn't say anything. I couldn't. How could I be so stupid as to think she'd actually forgive me? If Annabeth had done this to me, I wouldn't have ever forgiven her either. Or said she wasn't to blame. I nodded and sighed. _

_"Well.. I guess that's it then.. See you Annabeth." I said and then turned to go._

_"Wait." Annabeth's voice rang out. I turned, hopefully._

_"Rachel.. I'M sorry too. I'm sorry that you have to go through this and that you have lost your relationship with Percy.. But I don't know how to make you feel better, except tell you this: Percy still loves you. You just have to prove to him you love him.." She said and managed a small smile at me._

_"T-thanks.." I whispered and then opened the door and left, running down the corridor, tears streaming down my face._

But how do I prove it to Percy? I hate myself for letting Luke convince me to stay.. and for lying to Annabeth about it, but I couldn't break her heart even more.

I'm so freaking stupid. How am i supposed to explain this to my parents? Not that they'd care..

**Sorry.. I know it's so short and ughyy but that's all I can do.. I'm so busyy! **

**Oh and it's my birthday :) May 6 ! 3 **

**Also.. I know there's no Percabeth or whatever and it's all Rachel but I thought she deserved a chapter.. I'm also a bit stuck.. Author's block :( **

**And even though Annabeth says something nice to Rachel, she does NOT forgive her. Just to clarify.**


End file.
